Unnormal Life
by RightBackUpAgain
Summary: Austin Moon is like no other. He was born with abnormal powers. He has superhuman strength, can move at light speed, fly, and much more. Over a year ago he was sent to a school, this school was meant to teach people how to control these powers. Austin was the most unteachable kid alive. He was banished from the school, and over a year later, Austin comes back to pay a visit.
1. Paying A Visit

**So, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, and whoever else in this story will be living their lives with abnormal powers. This story is based off of Dragon Ball Z. Austin and the others have the same exact powers as the characters of DBZ, but with their own story. References from DBZ will be used and if you don't understand them, I'll give a description about them. So if you are a fan of DBZ, this story may just be for you. Not only will Austin be dealing with his powers, enemies, tournaments, and what not. He'll also be dealing with some feelings towards a certain girl. I hope you enjoy this story, and without further ado, lets start shall we? xD**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV <em>

_Flash Back To 1 Year, 3 Months, and 25 Days Ago_

"You are a disgrace to this whole school!" My teacher, Mr. Rio, shouted at me.

"But Mr. Rio, I really am trying my hardest!" I complained and he shook his head.

"It has been a year since I started teaching you, and you haven't even came close to mastering the basics!" Mr. Rio shouted again.

"I know, I'm sorry!" I said and he pointed towards the door.

"You are pathetic, weak, and completely unteachable. Leave my school at once and never come back!" Mr. Rio said and I hung my head in shame. I did as he said and left the building, never to return again.

_Present _

Until today that is. I smirked as I flew through the air without a care in the world. Yes, I can fly. You see, I'm not the average human. I can fly, I have superhuman strength, I can move at the speed of light, and much more.

Let me tell you about myself. The flash back I just had showed you about my old school I used to go to. It wasn't your normal everyday school. This particular school was for those kids who were just like me. One's that had the power to fly and what not. The school and the teachers within it were suppose to teach you how to control your strength, harness your power, blah blah blah.

Anyway, back then I just learned of my powers. My parents sent me to that school so I could learn how to control it. But unfortunately, I was the most unteachable kid alive. What Mr. Rio said in the flash back was all true. I was not worthy of being in that school, I was just a waste of time. If I could hardly learn the basics, then why should I even be there?

So I left, not just the school, but my home. I wrote a note for my parents and took off into the night. I was a determined 17 year old, trying desperately to learn how to control my power. Finally, after about 4 months on my own, training alone. A man named Issac Turner began teaching me. I finally learned everything I needed to know. I am now in control of my strength, flying, speed, everything. I was also told I have some sort of untapped potential, and if I were to unlock it, my power would increase drastically. I'm very powerful as it is, even more powerful than Mr. Rio now, but I wish I could unlock that hidden power. Perhaps someday I will.

I was tore from my train of thought as my eyes landed on my old school building. I smiled and began flying even faster than before. I quickly approached the front of the school and landed softly on the ground. I scanned the building and began to walk around it. At the very back of the school, it had it's own personal arena ring. This is where the students come to spar and what not, showing off what they learned to their teachers. Right now, 2 students were fighting and I couldn't help but lean against the wall and watch.

I recognized the two fighters instantly. They were both girls, Ally Dawson and Trish Del La Rosa. Ally was one of the best fighters in the whole school, Trish not far behind. They were both part of the school's "Elite Unit" or whatever it was called. The fight began to heat up, and I got very interested. I love fighting, and watching people fight was something else that excited me. Although the fight didn't last long, it was still fun to watch.

It ended by Ally ducking a punch from Trish and grabbing her arm. Ally threw Trish in the other direction and Trish stopped on the very edge of the ring. But before she could recover, Ally quickly flew across the ring and planted a kick square into Trish's stomach. This hit sent Trish flying out of the ring and onto the ground, leaving Ally in the ring smiling in victory.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell the teachers and what not were congratulating her. I pushed myself off the wall when my eyes landed on none other than Mr. Rio. Anger built up inside me at the sight of him, and I decided now was a good time to pay him a visit. I walked down the path towards the ring as others were beginning to fight. I knew one of the guys in the ring. It was a red head named Dez, he was my only friend when I went to school here. I grinned when an idea popped into my head. I vanished and reappeared behind the guy Dez was fighting. Dez was about to attack before he saw me, and he stopped mid swing. The guy Dez was fighting turned around to see me, his eyes widened and he backed away from me. I pushed the guy out of the way so I could face Dez.

"Long time, no see Dez." I said with a smile.

"Au-Austin? What are you doing here?" Dez asked me confused.

"Yes, I'd also like to know." A voice behind Dez said. It was Mr. Rio.

I shrugged before responding. "What? Can I not come visit my friend and my former teacher?" I asked him.

"I told you not to come back to this school." Mr. Rio said and I rolled my eyes.

"I remember, I just don't care." I told him.

"You must leave at once, a weakling like you doesn't deserve to even step foot in this arena." Mr. Rio informed me.

"Still think I'm a weakling huh?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course, a kid as unteachable as you will always be weak." Mr. Rio stated.

"Actually Mr. Rio, turns out that I'm teachable after all. I've grown a lot more powerful since the last time you saw me. And yes, I even learned the basics." I said and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Mr. Rio asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm even more powerful than you now!" I exclaimed and he, along with everyone else, gasped.

"What a ridiculous statement! Even if you managed to learn the basics, there's no way you could ever be as powerful as me!" Mr. Rio said rather harshly.

"He's right Austin, he's the strongest person on the planet." Dez agreed.

"Oh really? Well, how about we test that theory?" I offered and Mr. Rio's eyes widened and his jaw practically hit the ground.

Mr. Rio's look of surprise was replaced with a smirk as he said. "I never thought the weakest student I have taught would challenge me to a battle. So be it, this won't take long anyway." Mr. Rio said and got into a fighting stance.

"You're really cocky, it's about time someone shut you up." I retorted and got into my own fighting stance. For a moment we just sat there and stared each other down. It was so silent I could hear the whispers coming from the students.

_"Is he crazy!?"_

_"Who do you think is going to win?"_

_"Obviously Mr. Rio!"_

_"Yeah, he's the strongest man on the planet!"_

_"I don't know, Austin seems different."_

_"Yeah, he seems much more stronger than before."_

_"It doesn't matter, no one can beat Mr. Rio!"_

I then returned my focus back on Mr. Rio and I smirked.

"Go ahead, attack me, I'm waiting." I said and he scowled.

"You'll regret offering me this challenge you weak brat!" Mr. Rio shouted before flying towards me.

He swung at me and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I easily dodged it as Mr. Rio began to swing punches so fast that the normal human eye could barely see. **(If you have ever watched Dragon Ball Z, you'll understand how fast these punches actually are.) **

Mr. Rio couldn't land a single punch on me, and I was definitely stunning him and everyone else with my performance. I smirked at him and he noticed this.

"Damn you! I'll wipe that smirk off your face permanently!" Mr. Rio yelled and threw a punch aimed at my mouth. I vanished before his hand could hit my mouth, and I reappeared behind Mr. Rio.

"Is that all? Wow, talk about pathetic." I said with a shake of my head. He spun around and glared at me.

"How is this possible!? You were not like this before!" Mr. Rio yelled once again and I chuckled.

"Things change, I suggest you give up. There is no way you can win." I said and turned around. I started walking away, but stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. "Besides, I'm not even close to using my full power." I said with a grin and continued to walk. This angered him beyond belief. This shocked the other teachers and students as well.

"How...How dare you! You will pay!" I heard Mr. Rio shout. I stopped suddenly as I felt something soaring towards me. I whipped around to see a yellow Ki blast flying towards me.**(Ki Blasts are formed and discharged portions of Ki. Depending on their usage and power of the user, these discharges can be destructive and can even cause cataclysmic damage depending on the ability and power of the person using them, ranging from mountains, cities, continents, planets, solar systems to galaxies.) **I sighed and steadied myself for the blast. Once it was close enough, I easily deflected it into the air. Before I knew it, Mr. Rio was right in front of me. He used the blast as a distraction, but it still didn't work. He jumped and swung a kick towards the side of my head. I blocked it and Mr. Rio landed back on the ground. Before he could attack again, I leaped forward and slammed my right first hard on his gut. Mr. Rio gasped before collapsing to his knees.

I took a few steps back, watching Mr. Rio grab his gut and groan in pain. "Well, I think I won this. Don't you think so?" I asked him and he slowly stood back up.

"Not...even...close..." Mr. Rio said in between breaths.

"Oh come on, that one hit damaged you tremendously. There's no way you can continue to fight." I said annoyed.

"Watch me!" Mr. Rio shouted and before he could attack, I appeared in front of him. We were now face to face and he was too shocked to move. I quickly pulled my head back and swung it forward, headbutting him straight on his forehead. Mr. Rio stumbled backwards, grabbing his forehead. I hopped forward and gripped his throat. I jumped up, pulling Mr. Rio by his throat, before forcefully slamming him onto the arena floor. The floor cracked beneath him as his back made contact. I let go of Mr. Rio's throat and he howled out in pain.

"You done?" I asked and he didn't reply. "That's what I thought." I said before turning around and walking off the ring. Everyone stared at me in shock, including Dez, as I walked up to him.

"So dude, we have a lot of catching up to do." I said casually, as if nothing happened.


	2. Teaching Ally

_Austin's POV_

"So dude, we have a lot of catching up to do." I said casually, as if nothing happened. Dez didn't reply, he just stared at me with wide eyes. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, Dez, you are looking at me like I just killed someone." I said confused.

"No, but you did do something..." Dez said as he peered over my shoulder at something.

"What did I do exactly?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, you only just BEAT MR. RIO IN A BATTLE!" Dez exclaimed and I looked over my shoulder. People were huddled around Mr. Rio to see if he was okay. I looked back at Dez and shrugged.

"So what?" I asked.

"He's the- yanno what, never mind." Dez said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay then... Anyway, like I said, we have a lot of catching up to do." I told him again and he nodded.

"Definitely, your house after school?" Dez asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said and turned around. I began to hover up off the ground. "See you then!" I shouted and waved before taking off.

_Oh god, I just now remembered I haven't seen my parents in over a year. They are so going to flip out on me for leaving!_ _I can see it now, my mom screaming at me only to start crying and pull me into a bone crushing hug. Then my dad scolding me for weeks, oh joy! _I thought to myself and groaned. I didn't get far before I felt someone's presence behind me. I noticed the power level and sighed.

"Why are you following me Dawson?" I asked without even turning around.

"Damn it, how did you know I was here?" Ally asked now flying beside me instead of behind me.

"I could sense your power behind me, something your school doesn't teach you. They make you wear those ridiculous scouters." I said looking over to her. **(Scouters are semi-transparent colored monocles in Dragon Ball Z that cover the left eye. They are used to calculate someones power level or Ki. They are also used for gathering information and communication. They can also tell the location of someone. Anyways, back to the story.)**

"Oh, but another question. How could you tell it was me?" Ally asked me.

"I recognized your power level." I stated. Ally nodded and we flew in silence for a little while. "You never answered my question, by the way." I added and she looked at me again.

"Oh, right. I came to ask you this. How in the HELL did you do that?" Ally asked me yet again another question.

"What? How did I beat Mr. Rio? It wasn't that hard honestly. I'm much stronger than him so it shouldn't surprise you." I simply said.

"How did you become so powerful?" Ally asked me and I sighed.

"What is this, 20 questions?" I asked her and she frowned.

"Answer my question." Ally commanded.

"Maybe I don't wanna." I retorted and she scowled.

"Tell me!" She whined.

"Ask nicely then." I said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, really?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Yep, if you don't ask nicely. I won't tell you." I said and she sighed.

"Fine, will you please tell me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Much better, now I'll tell you. It's not very complicated though, when Mr. Rio banished me from the school. You wouldn't know how disappointed I was. I mean come on, everyone around me was learning all these new things, but I couldn't even learn the basics. So I was determined to learn how to control my power, so I left for over a year. I was on my own for a while, until I met a man named Issac Turner. He taught me everything I needed to know. From the basics, to sensing power without a scouter, to instant transmission. **(Totally took this from Dragon Ball Z) **By then I was already far more powerful than Mr. Rio. But get this, I have hidden potential deep inside me that I haven't even unlocked yet! Just think, if I'm this strong now, imagine me after I unlock that potential!" I say excitedly.

"Wow.. 2 more questions." She said and I laughed.

"Okay, ask away." I told her and she began.

"So, what's instant transmission?" She asks.

"Well, instant transmission is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. You place your index and middle fingers on your forehead to help concentrate, but it can still be performed without doing so. So basically you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light at 186,000 miles per second." I inform her and her eyes widen.

"186,000 miles per second? Wow... okay next question. Can you perhaps, yanno, teach me how to do those things?" She asks me.

"Oh, um, sure. When do you want to start?" I ask her and she ponders.

"Well, honestly, we could start today." Ally suggests and I nod.

"Okay, sounds good." I reply and we continue on making small talk.

_1 Hour Later_

When I got home, it was just how I predicted. My mom screamed at me, she was so loud I'm surprised I'm not deaf right now. After that, she cried on my shoulder for nearly 15 minutes straight_._ My shirt was soaked and I had to change. My dad scolded me like I thought, they are so predictable. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed 2 cans of Pepsi, and walked out the front door.

I looked over to Ally, she was sitting on a chair located on the side of the porch. I walked over to her and handed her the Pepsi. I sat down in the chair next to her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get me a drink." She thanked me while opening the can.

"No problem, don't worry about it." I said and took a sip of my Pepsi.

"So, when are we going to start?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Someone's a little eager to get started." I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, so when are we?" She asked again.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to teach you. Lets just sit down, drink our Pepsi, and relax for a little. Okay?" I asked and she leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah, okay." She responded.

"So anyway, I thought you hated me?" I said and she looked at me.

"What, why would I hate you?" She asked and I sighed.

"It's just that all the Elites, and everyone else for that matter, picked on me for being so weak and what not. You might not of picked on me at all, but I still thought that since you were an Elite. You'd still hate me anyway." I admitted.

"Austin, just because you were weak at the time doesn't mean I would hate you. Elite or not, I wouldn't hate you or anyone for being weak. I could tell you were really trying, and that was all that mattered. I kinda admired you, because it seemed no matter what, you wouldn't give up even if it meant failing over and over again. But look at you now, you were determined to control your power and you finally did it. Even when Mr. Rio banished you, you still did your best to get what you wanted. I admire that, how could I ever hate someone like you?" She replied and I smiled.

"Thanks Ally, that means a lot." I replied and she smiled back.

"Anytime." She said and we just sat there and stared at each other. I couldn't help but stare at her chocolate brown eyes. They were the same color as mine, and they looked stunning on her. We stared at each other for who knows how long, and I was pleased to know that she was staring at me the same way. She never took her eyes off mine, that was until my stupid mouth decided to start talking.

"Has anyone told you how gorgeous your eyes are?" I asked and I could see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thanks, yours aren't half bad either." She said jokingly. It was my turn to blush a little as I replied.

"Admit it, my eyes are way better than just half bad." I respond and she laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say Austin. Now can we start our training?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, why not." I said standing up.

_2 Hours_

2 hours, that was it. It took her only 2 hours to learn how to sense energy without a scouter. I mean it isn't the hardest thing ever, but still! It took me a few days to learn how!

"Wow Ally, you're doing great! It only took you 2 hours to master the whole sensing energy without a scouter thing. It took me a few days! You're a fast learner!" I exclaim and she smiled.

"Thanks, now how about instant transmission?" She asked and I nod.

"Okay, this one's a little tricky, but-" I was cut off when I heard a voice.

"Hey Austin!" I heard the voice shout. I turned around and saw none other than my best friend Dez.


	3. Catching Up

_Austin's POV_

"Hey Austin!" I heard the voice shout. I turned around and saw none other than my best friend Dez.

"Hey Dez!" I called back. He landed in front of us and smiled.

"So, what's up?" Dez asked us.

"I was just teaching Ally some things." I said and he nodded.

"You are so going to teach me some of those things, but anyway, I have a few questions." Dez said and I chuckled.

"Of course, and before you start asking question after question." I turned to look at Ally. "Are you gunna hang with us or what?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well, I'd like to stay, but I should probably head home. My parents are probably wondering why I'm not home from school by now." Ally responded and I nodded.

"Okay, come by soon and I'll teach you instant transmission." I said and she smiled.

"I will, bye, see you soon!" She said with a wave then took off flying.

"Okay, ask away." I told Dez.

_30 Minutes Later_

Dez asked several questions identical to what Ally asked. I answered them all and now he was heading in a different direction with these questions.

"So Austin, anything going on between you and Ally?" Dez asked jokingly with a wink.

"Dude, we literally just started talking for the first time a few hours ago." I replied with a frown.

"I know, but you 2 obviously have some sort of connection or something. I could tell just by the way you 2 looked at each other. I give it about a week before you or her realize you like the other, then go falling in love." Dez said and I shook my head.

"Oh really?" I said with a laugh and he nodded.

"Of course, I mean, I would know. I am the Love Whisperer after all." He replied and I laughed again.

"Okay, whatever you say. But I don't think I'll be falling in love anytime soon. Sure, she is really pretty and has some gorgeous eyes, and she looks really cute when she blushes, and her laugh is adorable, but that doesn't mean I'll fall in love with her." I stated and he chuckled.

"From the way you just explained Ally, it just confirms you'll end up falling in love with her." Dez said and I sighed.

"Nah, but anyway, wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked and stood up.

"Sure, why not?" Dez replied and together we walked into the house. I walked past my father only to be scolded a little more and my mom was giving me the silent treatment. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. I opened the door to my room and looked around, nothing changed. This room wasn't touched in over a year so I'm not surprised. I walked over to a bookshelf full of movies instead of actual books. I scanned the movies and pulled out "I Am Legend." I turned on my TV, started the movie, and ran downstairs to make popcorn. After I made my way upstairs, I plopped down onto my bed and began watching the movie.

_A Few Hours Later_

Several movies later, we stopped to play video games. After that, Dez stayed for dinner and then decided to go home. After we said our goodbyes, I took a shower and changed into something more comfortable. After I dried off and brushed my teeth, I pulled on a pair of black sweatpants, a black V neck shirt, and my black and white sneakers. I combed my hair just how I liked it and decided to go for a walk. I opened my door slightly and called out to my parents.

"Mom, dad, I'm going for a walk! I'll be back later!" I shouted.

"Okay, don't stay out too late!" My mom called back, finally breaking the silent treatment she was punishing me with. My dad didn't say anything, but I didn't really care. I opened up my window and climbed out onto the roof. I closed it behind me and turned around. By walking, I meant flying by the way. I ran to the edge of the roof and took off into the darkening sky. I flew straight towards Miami and looked down at the city below me. It looked so small from way up here. I was currently flying over some park when I noticed someone very familiar sitting on a hill. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it was Ally. I thought of something and slowly hovered down until I was a few feet above her. I waited for a few until I heard her call out.

"Austin, I know you are there. You can come down now." She said and I smiled. I lowered myself to the ground beside her.

"Looks like you really do have the sensing technique down." I said and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, thanks again for that." She replied and I chuckled.

"No problem, so what are you doing out here all alone?" I asked and she sighed.

"I come here to think and just get away, yanno?" She said and I nodded.

"What ya thinking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She answered way too quickly.

"You sure? You can tell me." I said and she looked over to me. It was then when I noticed the tears in her eyes. "Whoa Ally, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I just got into a fight with my dad earlier and I can't stop thinking about it." She admitted.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you guys fight about?" I asked and she took a deep breath.

"Everyone knows I love to fight, ever since I figured out about my powers I grew a passion for it. He has the nerve to tell me that fighting is a waste of time and that if I was going to waste away my life on fighting that I was no daughter of his. All he wants for me is too work at his damn music store, he doesn't care about my love for fighting. He only cares about himself, as long as he gets his way he's happy. Even if it means crushing the dreams of his own daughter." She says and begins to cry. My heart shattered at the sight and I was quick to react. I wiped away her tears and pulled her into a hug. She returned it and I allowed her to cry on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ally." I told her.

"What do I do Austin? Do I follow my dream, or give it all up for my dad?" She asked me after pulling away from the hug.

"Well, honestly Ally, I think you should continue to follow your dream of fighting. You worked so hard and came too far to just give it up now. I know how much you love fighting, and if your dad can't accept the fact that you love fighting. Than that's his problem, follow your dream Ally, and never give it up." I said.

"You really think I should?" She asked still unsure.

"I'm positive. You love fighting more than life its self, why would you ever give that up?" I asked her and she shrugged. "How about we work on the instant transmission technique? It could help clear your mind." I said and she nodded.

"Lets do it." She said with a smile.

_1 Hour Later_

We worked on it for an hour and she was making good progress. But she wasn't exactly close to mastering it yet, but I feel it won't be long now until she does.

"How do you do it?" I asked her and she quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She questioned me.

"How do you learn so fast? It literally took me forever to learn those things, but it took you 2 hours for the sensing technique. And now you are quickly closing in on mastering instant transmission. How?" I asked again.

"I don't know actually, I'm just a natural born fighter. These things come easy to me." She replied and I smiled.

"I see that. But anyway, it's getting pretty late." I said while looking up at the sky. It was dark out now and she noticed it too.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ally replied with a sigh. "I don't want to go home though, you should know why." She added.

"Well, can't you stay at Trish's house or something?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"After school today, Trish and her family went off to visit some relatives in Texas." She replied and I thought for a moment.

"You can't stay anywhere else?" I asked her and once again she shook her head no.

"I don't really have any other friends honestly." She said and I pondered. I thought over something in my mind, and decided why not?

"Well, if you need a place to stay. You can stay at my place?" I said and she looked at me surprised.

"Oh, uh thanks Austin, but I don't think I can." She replied blushing.

"Why not?" I asked and she shrugged.

" I mean like, what would your parents say? I highly doubt they will let a girl you just became friends with today stay the night." She responded and I chuckled.

"They'll understand, actually, I don't think they would care." I replied honestly.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden." Ally said and I shook my head.

"You won't be, it's fine Ally. Now come on, there is a guest room and everything. You can even skip school and train with me all day tomorrow." I said and that sure got her attention.

"Well...okay..." She gave in and I smiled.

"Great, come on, we'll have lots of fun!" I said and stood up. I extended my hand to help her up, and once her hand touched mine, I felt the sparks.


	4. Ally Stays The Night

_Austin's POV_

The sparks I felt from Ally's touch surprised me. The sensation shot through my arm. I have never felt this before, it was a new feeling to me. But I wasn't complaining, it was nice. I pulled Ally off the ground and reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Put your hand on my shoulder, we are going to use instant transmission." I told her and she nodded. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I raised my index and middle finger to my forehead. In a matter of seconds, we went from the hill in the park straight in front of my house. I smiled when I heard Ally gasp.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ally exclaimed and I nodded.

"Very, so what do you wanna do now? We can continue training if you want." I told her and she shook her head.

"We trained enough for today, don't you think?" She asked.

"True, so wanna watch a movie?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure." She replied and I lead her to the front door.

"Wait here, I'm going to tell my parents you are staying." I told her and opened the front door. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom sitting at the table.

"Mom, we have something to discuss." I said and sat across from her. She looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, what is it?" My mom asked me.

"I'm having someone stay the night." I told her.

"Who, Dez? I thought he went home?" She questioned and I shook my head.

"No, not Dez. Someone else." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"A girl named Ally." I said and she gasped.

"What? Absolutely not!" She told me.

"Wait, hear me out! She got into an argument with her dad and she doesn't really wanna go home just yet. Her dad practically tried to crush her dreams and Ally is really upset over this. I don't wanna make that worse by going out there and telling her she can't stay. I don't want to send her back to her father yet. He'll just yell at her even more for being out late and stuff. Please mom, oh please let her stay!" I begged her and she was silent for a moment.

"Well, when you put it that way..." She began and she sighed. "Alright, she can stay. But only for tonight! Do not make a habit of this!" She added and I smiled.

"I won't, thank you mom!" I said and walked around the table to give her a quick hug.

"You're welcome, now go get the poor girl. If she is going to stay, I want to meet her." My mom said and I nodded. I walked back towards the door and opened it. I peered outside and motioned for Ally to come in.

"Come on! You're allowed to stay!" I informed her and she smiled. I opened the door and stepped aside so Ally could walk in. After that I closed the door and led her to the kitchen.

"Since you are staying, my mom wants to meet you. Don't freak out or anything okay? Just be calm, it'll be fine." I rambled and she giggled.

"Austin, you seem more nervous than I am." Ally replied and I chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda." I replied and we entered the kitchen. My mom smiled at us and I began to introduce them to each other.

"Mom, this is my friend Ally. Ally, this is my mother." I informed them and Ally extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Moon." Ally said and my mom shook her hand.

"Likewise, and please call me Mimi." Mimi replied. My mom and Ally talked for a while, my mom embarrassing me whenever she can.

"Oh Ally, you just HAVE to see Austin's baby pictures! He was so adorable as a baby with his cute little-" She started but I cut her off.

"MOM NO!" I shouted her covered my face in embarrassment.

"Oh alright, Ally dear are you hungry? I can make you guys some pancakes if you'd like?" My mom offered and I quickly uncovered my face and nodded my head.

"Yes please!" I answered for Ally and she just laughed.

"That would be great, thank you." Ally responded and Mimi smiled.

"Don't mention it, now run along you 2. I'll start making the pancakes right away." My mom told us and I looked at Ally.

"How bout that movie?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay." She replied and I began leading her towards the stairs.

"Leave your door open young man!" My mom called after me and I blushed.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself and Ally giggled. "Yeah yeah!" I called back to my mom. I led Ally to my room and opened the door. I left it open as I pointed towards the bookshelf full of movies.

"Austin." Ally said as she looked through the movies.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why aren't there books on the bookshelf? It's called a bookshelf for a reason." She said and I chuckled.

"I'm not much of a reader, movies are more of my thing." I stated and she turned around with a movie in her hand. "What did you pick?"

"Tangled." She replied with a smile.

"Austin, Ally, pancakes are done!" My mom called from downstairs.

"That was fast. How bout you start the movie and I'll bring the pancakes up?" I asked her and she nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." I added before exiting the room and walking back downstairs. I entered the kitchen and grabbed the 2 plates full of pancakes off the table.

"She's a nice girl, you 2 would make a perfect couple." I heard my mom say.

"Mom, we are just friends. That's all we will be, understand?" I asked her.

"Alright, alright. I was just saying." She said before I left the kitchen. I made my way back upstairs and into my room. The movie was just about to start as I handed Ally her plate of pancakes. She took a bite and her eyes widened.

"Ohmygodthesearethebestpancakesever!" Ally said really fast. I hardly made out what she said, but I understood and laughed.

"Yeah, my mom is an amazing cook. Especially when it comes to pancakes. I'm surprised I went over a year without her cooking." I said and focused on the tv as the movie started.

After the movie ended we played video games, Ally beating me in all of them. She also forced me to play a few board games and she beat me in those as well. I was starting to get really comfortable around Ally and I was having a really good time. I'll have to hang out with her more often.

She was telling me about herself, but what really got my attention were 2 things. She talked a lot about a book that only herself was allowed to touch. I made a mental note about that, but the other thing was that she is really interested in music.

"Since I was little, I always wanted to be a musician. I would put on little shows for my family and what not. I always dreamed of being on stage, singing, dancing, and just having the time of my life. I wanted to make music people could get up and dance too, something they could enjoy for years to come. But once I learned of my powers and were put into that school, I set music aside. I devoted all my attention to fighting and controlling my powers. I eventually replaced that dream with a new one, I developed a passion to fight. Now that music dream is in the past, and my dream of fighting is the present." She explained to me and I was in awe.

"That makes 2 of us." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I chuckled.

"What I mean is that I loved music, I still do. I was just like you, I wanted to be a musician. I wanted to be a famous pop star, travel the world on tours, make my own records, things like that. I could play an instrument, dance, and sing. But like you, as soon as I learned of my powers, I was sent to that school. It ruined my music dream, but I didn't mind. I shortly grew to love fighting and once I learned to control my powers, I was in love with it. It gave me such a rush, the things I can do now are amazing. My whole life revolves around fighting now, but I can't help but wonder what it'd be like to actually be a musician. I sometimes wish I never had these powers and I could be a normal kid again. One that wanted to be a pop star, one who made every girl obsess over me, and made every guy jealous and want to be me. I wanted to make music for everyone to enjoy, just like you." I admitted and she smiled.

"I never thought I'd meet someone with an old passion like mine." Ally said.

"Same here." I agreed. I noticed Ally yawn and I smiled. "Seems like someone is a little tired." I added.

"Yeah, it is pretty late." She said and I looked at the clock. 1:33 AM.

"I guess your right, come with me and I'll show you to the guest bedroom." I told her and stood up.

"Wait Austin, I forgot something. I have nothing to sleep in." She said and looked away in embarrassment.

"Hmmm." I hummed and walked over to my dresser. I opened it up and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I turned around and handed them to her.

"Will these work?" I asked and she blushed.

"You want me to wear your clothes?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I guess this works, thanks." She thanked me.

"No problem, now follow me." I said and led her out of my room and down the hallway a little. We reached a door and I opened it for her.

"Here we are." I said.

"Okay." She walked in and then stopped. She turned around and hugged me. To say I was surprised would be and understatement, but I quickly hugged her back. Enjoying any kind of contact with her.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, it was really kind of you." She told me.

"Of course, what are friends for?" I replied and pulled away. "Goodnight Alls." I said and she smiled.

"Alls, I like that. And goodnight Austin." She said before turning around then gently shutting the door. I walked back to my room, turned off the lights, and climbed into my bed. I went to sleep happy with a certain brunette in my mind.

**So, how did you guys like it? Should I continue this or what? Let me now and I hope you enjoyed! xD**


End file.
